On est adversaires, je te le rappelle !
by marijuane
Summary: Et si la relation entre Cédric Diggory, champion de Poudlard, et Viktor Krum, champion de Durmstrang, avait dépassé la simple rivalité ? Revenons ensemble sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et découvrons leur véritable histoire ! OS Viktor/Cédric


Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter (aussi connu sous le doux nom de Harry Pomme de Terre xD) appartient à J. K. Rowling. Merci à toi, ô déesse de nous autoriser, pauvres mortels, à jouer avec tes créations !

Et promis, je ne me fais pas de sous avec cette fanfic ! (comme si quelqu'un me payerait pour ça, franchement !)

Cet OS est né d'une proposition de Ezilda sur Livejournal. (et pas de Meish Kaos, comme j'avais cru me rappeler... Oups ! xD) Pour situer : j'avais lancé un post de demande de drabbles, elle m'a proposé ce pairing ainsi que le prompt, "on est adversaires, je te le rappelle !". Comme la version drabble me frustrait un peu, j'ai décidé d'en faire un one-shot... J'ai mis dix ans au moins, mais c'est fait ! :D

Et sinon merci à Elsa pour son beta-reading plus rapide que l'éclair :)

Enjoy !

On est adversaires, je te le rappelle !

o.

Diggory ceci, Diggory cela, y en avait MARRE ! Elle n'avait donc que ce nom à la bouche ? Ah non, comment avait-il pu oublier : il y avait aussi Harry, son meilleur ami…

Hermione pourrait parfois aborder des sujets différents. Entendre en permanence parler de ses adversaires, en des termes si élogieux en plus, ça commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot.

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle leur trouvait ?

Harry, c'était son ami depuis son entrée à Poudlard, disait-elle. Moui, ça pouvait expliquer qu'elle pense beaucoup à lui et lui soit attachée…. Pas que ça ne l'énerve pas – parce que ça l'énervait beaucoup en fait, mais il faisait avec. Même si Viktor aurait voulu qu'Hermione ne voit que lui, être le premier dans son cœur, il admettait qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Il ne supplanterait pas Harry du jour au lendemain.

Par contre, pour Diggory, c'était différent. Là, pas d'explication, bien au contraire. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le lui préférer !

Et puis, pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de mentir ? Elle l'avait nommé plusieurs fois, elle le regardait toujours quand elle le croisait ! Croyait-elle qu'il était aveugle ?

Ok, ce Diggory… C'était un beau gosse. Ok, il était aussi plutôt sympathique, si Viktor se référait à ce qu'il avait vu jusque-là. Mais quand même ! Ça l'insupportait au plus haut point ! Il se sentait comme des pulsions chaque fois qu'il croisait le jeune homme.

Il se jurait que, si Diggory lui lançait le moindre regard de travers, s'il lui disait le moindre mot un tant soit peu malveillant, il lui sauterait dessus et lui referait le portrait de ses mains !

Mais quand il croisait le Poufsouffle, celui-ci lui souriait à chaque fois. Il avait un beau sourire, franc et lumineux. Viktor était chaque fois déboussolé, son estomac se prenait d'une crise de folie et il regardait ailleurs, laissant échapper un vague grognement, avant de s'en aller vite, très vite de cet être bizarre et imprévisible.

Ils étaient champions pour des écoles différentes, ils étaient ennemis ! On ne sourit pas à ses ennemis ainsi. On leur lance des sourires de défis, de mépris. On ne les salue pas d'un bonjour de stentor, comme si la journée s'illuminait vraiment de cette rencontre fortuite.

Ils étaient ennemis, ils ne pouvaient que se détester !

Sans savoir pourquoi et en se refusant complètement de se pencher sur la question, c'était devenu son mantra ces derniers jours. Il se le répétait régulièrement. Au début, c'était surtout quand il était en contact direct avec Diggory, lorsque celui-ci lui parlait ou qu'ils se croisaient dans le couloir. Couloir toujours trop étroit pour eux deux, apparemment. Il semblait à Krum que toujours ils se frôlaient, même lorsqu'il essayait de se coller au mur, et cela lui donnait des fourmis dans tout le corps.

Puis, au fur et à mesure, il avait ressenti le besoin de se répéter plus souvent qu'ils étaient adversaires. Alors même qu'il ne faisait que voir Diggory de loin. Fou ce qu'apercevoir la chevelure de votre ennemi juré peut provoquer comme réaction. Le cœur qui bat plus vite, les paumes qui deviennent moites…

Jusqu'alors Viktor n'avait jamais détesté personne, mais cela devait être ça la haine. Vraiment, c'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient champions pour des écoles différentes, qu'ils soient des ennemis ! Ainsi, quand Krum se mit à fuir ouvertement Diggory, pouvait-il s'expliquer pourquoi. Il le détestait, il avait peur de ses réactions face au jeune homme, peur de ne pas réussir à se contrôler. S'il l'attaquait, il risquait de se voir renvoyé du Tournoi.

Mais cette haine, cette crainte lui était utile. Haïr son adversaire, c'est se voir accorder plus de force pour le combattre ! Et sa peur n'était là que pour lui rappeler la prudence. Il en aurait besoin en ces terres étrangères, où tout lui semblait si étrange et mystérieux !

Karkaroff lui répétait que tout était pour le mieux. Viktor se répétait que son mentor avait toujours raison. Il voulait gagner après tout ! Faire honneur à son école, c'était ça l'important. Il ne devait pas perdre son but des yeux. Il n'avait pas à s'embêter de sentiments dans cette affaire. Ils étaient adversaires, un point c'est tout.

Viktor continua de fuir Diggory. Les rares fois où il ne pouvait l'éviter, lorsqu'ils se croisaient, il l'ignorait. Et le Poufsouffle ne lui souriait plus. Il avait enfin compris ! Il saisissait que la rivalité ne pouvait laisser place à de l'amabilité, encore moins de l'amitié.

Tous deux allaient pouvoir se concentrer sur le Tournoi, uniquement cela. Viktor se faisait une joie d'affronter un adversaire à sa mesure. Peu importait que son cœur se serre lorsque le regard de Diggory le fixait intensément, semblant voir à travers lui. Peu importait son air si sérieux. Son sourire ne lui manquait pas, ah ça non ! Il ne pensait jamais à lui, d'ailleurs.

Mais si seulement Hermione enlevait son nom de sa bouche ! Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de ramener sans cesse son image à son esprit !

o.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas qu'il se rembrunit, se renferme. Viktor se trouvait pourtant très clair. A ses yeux, c'était même tellement évident qu'il n'essayait même pas de s'expliquer. Il lui répétait seulement que Diggory était son adversaire, qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à savoir à ce sujet.

Hermione le trouva étrange, lui dit qu'il prenait les choses trop à cœur. Le Tournoi était fait pour renforcer l'entente entre sorciers d'horizons différents, à rapprocher les pays participants, pas pour augmenter leur mésentente !

A la mention de rapprochement, Viktor bondit sur ses pieds et s'écria, d'une voix malheureusement bien trop forte, qu'il n'était pas question d'une chose pareille entre lui et cet empaffé de Diggory !

S'il avait su que le jeune homme se tenait derrière lui, en compagnie de ses amis, il se serait probablement mordu la langue. Là, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se taper la tête contre les murs pour expier sa faute. Mais il n'était pas sûr que cela suffise à lui enlever de la tête l'expression blessée de Diggory, ou bien le goût de cendres dans sa bouche qui invariablement accompagnait cette image.

Hermione se mit à le harceler pour qu'il s'excuse auprès du Poufsouffle. Il s'y refusait, mais ne parvenait pas à chasser sa détresse pour autant. Les mots habituels ne lui faisaient aucun bien. Il était son ennemi, il devrait être ravi de le voir souffrir. Mais c'était si loin d'être le cas !

o.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il attendait Hermione dans les jardins pour leur rendez-vous, il regretta amèrement avoir jamais mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Il regretta avoir jamais mis les pieds dans ce pays. Cette aventure ne lui avait apporté que confusion et douleur, au lieu de la gloire promise. S'il ne redoutait la colère de Karkaroff, il se retirerait du Tournoi. Il laisserait à plus méritant que lui la chance de gagner et il rentrerait chez lui.

Le bruit de pas derrière lui le ramena à l'instant présent. Cela lui fit un choc de se retrouver face à Diggory et non Hermione ! Son adversaire, par contre, ne semblait pas étonné, plutôt sur la défensive. Son visage était sombre, ses bras croisés.

« Et bien ? finit par lancer le jeune homme, rompant le silence. Tu voulais me voir, maintenant quoi ? Tu comptes toujours t'excuser ou tu veux juste me fixer, le regard vide ? »

Le premier geste de Viktor a été de nier. Nier avoir voulu le voir, nier vouloir s'excuser. Mais cela aurait été mentir. La vérité était qu'il était désolé. Il n'avait jamais voulu le blesser !

Diggory se détendit. Il offrit à son vis-à-vis sa main à serrer et son sourire à admirer. Viktor ne put s'expliquer l'émerveillement qui l'envahit alors qu'il acceptait ces deux offrandes d'amitié. Il se sentit plein de bonheur d'entendre que le Poufsouffle lui pardonnait.

o.

Ils se revirent par la suite, de temps en temps. Diggory lui envoyait parfois un hibou pour lui proposer une rencontre, et bien que Viktor ne s'embarrassa jamais à répondre, il se présentait toujours à l'heure dite. Hermione avoua être l'investigatrice de leur premier rendez-vous. Elle se félicitait du succès de sa manœuvre. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était que leurs échanges n'étaient plus empreints de cette tension qui la perturbait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était que Viktor se portait mieux, qu'il n'était plus aussi sombre. Avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler du Tournoi l'aidait sans doute à mieux gérer la pression !

Ce que lui voyait, c'était qu'au fur et à mesure, il parvenait de moins en moins à associer le mot « ennemi » à Diggory. Cédric plutôt, comme le jeune homme lui avait demandé de l'appeler en souriant. De ce sourire qui, plus le temps passait, provoquait les réactions les plus étranges chez lui. Hier encore, alors que ses yeux étaient une fois de plus attirés par cette bouche, il avait bien cru qu'il ne pourrait résister à la pulsion de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. On n'embrasse pas ses adversaires.

Amis. Cédric fût le premier à utiliser ce terme pour désigner leur relation. Alors que des camarades de Poufsouffle se moquaient ouvertement de lui, de sa façon de parler maladroite, de son accent qu'ils qualifiaient de barbare, Diggory s'était énervé. Il leur avait interdit de rire de son ami, puis avait entraîné Viktor à sa suite. Il lui avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de traîner avec des imbéciles pareils, qu'ils étaient bien mieux tous les deux. Il lui avait demandé, doucement, de parler encore. Viktor, surpris, n'avait su quel sujet aborder.

« Peu m'importe, je veux juste entendre ta voix. »

Son sourire avait été éblouissant, étourdissant, comme si Viktor avait essayé de regarder le soleil en face. Ses yeux lui piquaient encore. La chaleur l'envahissait, le brûlant presque, alors que son astre personnel lui avait pris le bras, chuchotant à son oreille.

o.

Bien vite, il fût l'heure de la dernière épreuve.

La veille au soir, Cédric sembla sur le point de lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Viktor pouvait le voir à son regard troublé, son sourire absent. Il crut que le champion de Poudlard avait peur et il essaya de le rassurer comme il put. Il se savait peu doué en la matière, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de tapoter gauchement le dos du jeune homme, après l'avoir encerclé d'un de ses bras. Cédric poussa un soupir, se détendit et fut à nouveau capable de sourire. Celui-ci était plus tremblant qu'éblouissant, mais il serra étrangement le cœur de Viktor.

« Il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose, mais… Ce sera mieux demain. Oui, demain. »

Viktor ne savait si le Poufsouffle essayait de le convaincre, ou de se convaincre lui-même. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que son ami se sente mieux, qu'il ait pu l'aider un tant soit peu.

Le jour d'après, avant de s'engager dans le labyrinthe, Cédric lui jeta un dernier regard, un dernier sourire. Viktor n'aurait jamais imaginé, jamais voulu croire que ça allait être les tout derniers. Lorsqu'il revit Cédric, il n'était plus en contrôle de son corps. Il s'approcha du jeune homme comme la voix dans sa tête le lui ordonnait. Cédric baissa sa baguette dès qu'il le reconnût, s'apprêta à lui parler. Mais la voix dans sa tête ne lui laissait aucun répit. Elle lui ordonna de le faire souffrir et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il ne supportait pas de voir le corps de Cédric se convulser au sol, d'entendre ses hurlements. Il voulait tant que ça s'arrête, il combattait de toutes ses forces. Mais ce n'était pas assez. La voix était plus forte.

Il aperçut un éclair qui se dirigeait vers lui et accueilli avec bonheur l'obscurité qui l'accompagna. Au moins, avait-il cessé de lui faire du mal.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait mal à la tête. Une migraine atroce qui serrait ses tempes dans un étau. Il était allongé sur un lit. Des rideaux l'entouraient, le protégeant des regards des personnes à proximité. Mais pas de leurs voix. Au début, il crut mal comprendre. Il crut que sa migraine affectait son ouïe. Ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Cédric, mort, c'était des bêtises ! Un cauchemar peut-être…

Le jeune bulgare entreprit méthodiquement de s'ouvrir les avant-bras avec les ongles. Il allait se réveiller, oui, il allait se réveiller. Lorsque Mme Pomfresh vint finalement s'occuper de lui, elle laissa échapper un juron. Elle soigna ses bras en sang, elle le gronda, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Tout ce qu'il entendait était les sanglots du père de Diggory. Encore et encore, il pleurait. Et chacune de ses larmes faisait comprendre à Viktor que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Et chacun de ses sanglots agrandissait un peu plus le trou béant dans sa poitrine.

L'infirmière eut beau le recouvrir de couvertures, le froid l'envahissait toujours plus, le faisait trembler et claquer des dents. Il s'endormit en pensant que, jamais, plus jamais, le soleil ne serait là pour le réchauffer.

o.

Après quelques jours, Viktor fut autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie. Il apprit que son directeur avait fui. Il ne pouvait pas se dire mécontent. C'était un homme aigri, au cœur plus sec qu'un désert. Il n'aurait pas supporté sa présence dans ce moment-ci.

Lorsqu'il fit ses adieux au château et ses habitants, il ne put s'empêcher de mentionner Cédric. Dire « qu'il l'aimait bien » lui brûla presque la langue. Dire qu'il avait toujours été poli envers lui n'esquissait que de très loin leur relation. Ce n'était que des mots, faibles, vides.

Il avait été son adversaire, son ennemi. Comment expliquer que désormais son souvenir hanterait ses jours ? Comment expliquer que la simple pensée de son visage puisse rendre ses jambes faibles ? Il valait mieux se taire. Il n'aurait pas trouvé les mots.

Viktor finit par rejoindre ses camarades pour le départ. Tandis que le vaisseau de Durmstrang s'éloignait, le bulgare garda les yeux fixés sur Poudlard. Puis, lorsque le château ne fut plus qu'un vague point à l'horizon, il se retourna et se concentra sur la route à parcourir.

Gregory Terskoff, assis à côté de lui, aurait pu jurer voir un soupir gonfler sa poitrine et une larme briller dans ses yeux. Mais cela ne dura que l'espace d'un bref instant, aussi cru-t-il l'avoir imaginé.

o.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire : je ne mords pas ! Et j'ai besoin de vos avis pour m'améliorer et me motiver ! ^^


End file.
